


A Beautiful Sin

by wolfshin



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [2]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels and Demons, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Religion, Rimming, Spit Kink, Throne Sex, a little idk, all the jobs, see ya in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfshin/pseuds/wolfshin
Summary: Day 4 of WolfShin Week: ReligionWhere Wolfgang is an angel that only gets on his knees for God and Shin is a demon that that makes it his mission to change that.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067996
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	A Beautiful Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is it. 
> 
> I am going to hell. enjoy.

_ Demons _ . 

Demons were something Wolfgang had always been warned about when he was a child. The angel had been told that they were the embodiment of evil, that they were disgusting and vile creatures who only care about their own self interest. 

Wolfgang for the first time wonders if everyone has been wrong, because he sees the most beautiful demon approach him in the garden of sanctuary that he rules over. 

“Angel,” The demon's voice is almost angelic, Wolfgang’s heart hums at the sound. “I have come to you with a request.” The demon’s face is one of mischief. The angel is intrigued at what he could want. 

“What is it you desire, demon?” Wolfgang asks. 

“I have been watching you, angel,” The demon confesses—eyes wide and dark. “I am afraid you have made it so I cannot think of much else.” 

“Tell me,” Wolfgang takes a seat on the sanctuary’s throne—legs spread wide, “what are these thoughts that trouble you, unholy one?” The demon slowly walks his way to the throne, his knees touch gold, then he falls to his knees between Wolfgang’s spread legs. 

“Unholy one?” The demon questions. “You can call me Soohyuk, holy one.” 

“Soohyuk,” Wolfgang tests the name on his tongue—it tastes sweet and hypnotic. “I am Wolfgang.” Wolfgang can feel himself swelling in his robes. Viewing the sinful demon between his legs has heat coursing through his being. He wants him. Wolfgang leans over to gently place his index finger under Soohyuk’s chin, he lifts Soohyuk’s chin to look into his eyes—gold meeting black, “You avoided my query about your thoughts, Soohyuk.” 

“They are dirty thoughts, sir. I do not want to tell you things that are so impure,” Soohyuk rests his cheek on Wolfgang’s thigh. "I request your purification of these thoughts that trouble my mind" Wolfgang can feel the hotness of the demon’s breath, the beautiful creature before him acts so submissive, but has an air of dominance about him. It makes Wolfgang thirsty to take a drink of the forbidden chalice. 

He must resist the temptation. The angel’s family would be disappointed if he lets this demon take control and devour him. 

All Wolfgang can think is that he never wanted to worship a God as much as he wanted to worship this beautiful demon. Wolfgang takes several seconds to admire the beauty of the demon. Soohyuk’s eyes are wide and dark, his hair a midnight blue, glasses that frame his face and make him look like sin personified. He should want to help this demon reach salvation, but all he wants is to see this demon’s face twisted in pleasure. 

“Do you refuse to offer me purification, holy one?” Soohyuk asks, his cheek still resting on Wolfgang’s thigh. “I can beg if that is what you desire.” 

“Soohyuk, I am not sure you want salvation. I think you are interested in receiving something else.” Wolfgang swallows. 

“Tell me, what is it you think I desire?” Soohyuk lifts his head to look the angel in the eyes once more. The demon’s eyes are memorizing. Soohyuk lifts his hands to place them on the angel’s thighs—Wolfgang jerks only slightly. 

“You are a naughty demon,” Wolfgang starts to lose his composure. “I know exactly what you came here looking for.” Soohyuk keeps the eye contact steady as he moves his hands further up his thighs. 

“Do you resist the temptation I am bestowing upon you?” The demon grabs the edges of Wolfgang’s robes, he is waiting for an answer. 

“I-” Wolfgang’s throat feels dry, he is so incredibly aroused he doesn't know how to speak. He is supposed to stay celibate and pure, but the temptation this demon has brought is too much for him to resist. “I do not resist.” Soohyuk smiles, for the first time he thinks maybe they were right about demons being evil. The edges of his robes are pulled to the sides to reveal his arousal, his cock twitches from being exposed to the cool air. 

“You certainly are blessed, holy one.” Wolfgang moans at the attention the demon is paying to his cock. He wants to be touched desperately, but he holds himself back from begging. Angels should not beg demons. Soohyuk wraps his hand around the angel’s cock and starts to pump it slowly—dry and rough. “I wonder if I could make you reach your peak with only my hand alone.” 

“Please,” Wolfgang finds himself moaning, he is past the point of no return. He was offered a bite of forbidden fruit and he took it. The angel had already let sin corrupt him. 

“Your voice is pretty when you beg, holy one.” Soohyuk continues jerking his cock. The demon’s other hand busies itself with cupping his balls—Wolfgang’s hips start to thrust into the hands. “You sit on your holy throne and let me deflower you in your sanctuary,” The demon’s voice is dark. “I watched you for awhile, holy one. I watched you as you smiled and helped others. Such good in you. I became entranced by the way you offered purification for those who needed you, you were a good ruler of this sanctuary, I liked that.” 

Soohyuk removes his hands from Wolfgang’s body and stands, “Angel, will you show me how you look on your knees?” It takes Wolfgang several seconds to process what the demon had asked. The angel wastes no time falling to his knees. Soohyuk stares at him from above, Wolfgang can feel the demon’s gaze burning through him—his erection throbs. Wolfgang looks down towards the ground, the shame of being on his knees for an unholy being is too much. The angel hears moving and looks up to see the demon now sitting on the throne, a beautiful smirk resting upon his lips. 

“The only time you have probably ever been on your knees is to pray,” The demon starts to open his own robes. “Tonight you will not be worshipping a God, you will be worshipping me.” Soohyuk frees his cock and motions for the angel to come forward. Wolfgang stares in awe before following the gesture obediently. The demon grabs his chin and directs the tip of the cock to the angel’s lips, rubbing it across the seams. Wolfgang’s mouth opens, allowing the cock entry to his mouth, he moans around the length. 

The cock is heavy and warm in his mouth. Wolfgang had imagined sucking cock once or twice in his life while alone. Sinning in the darkness of his room as he pleasured himself. Perhaps he was always impure. The angel closes his eyes and focuses on pleasing the demon, he wants to be good for him. Wolfgang tests moving his tongue against the underside of the length while he bobs his head on it. The demon moans at that and Wolfgang hums around the cock, pleased. 

“You look good like this, angel,” Soohyuk pulls the length from his mouth, “but I am afraid I am close to my release, and I am not done with you quite yet.” Wolfgang is panting hard, trying to regain his even breathing after the demon assaulted his throat with this cock. Soohyuk leans forward on the throne and is the one to lift Wolfgang’s chin this time. “I want you to worship me, angel.” Wolfgang moans and nods. He wants to worship this beautiful creature. 

“I will worship you, unholy one,” Wolfgang lifts the barefoot of the demon and starts placing kisses across his foot up to his ankle. “I want to be good for you.” Wolfgang heard a pleased sound leave the demon’s lips—Wolfgang shivers. Soohyuk pulls his foot from his grasp and then moves them to capture Wolfgang’s cock between them. Wolfgang is uncertain, but the feeling of Soohyuk’s feet on his arousal drives him mad—He thrusts up into them. 

“Wet the way, angel.” The demon nods his head down towards where his feet are jerking him. Wolfgang is confused for seconds before he realizes what the demon is asking of him—Wolfgang leans his head forward and spits onto his cock. The angel continues thrusting his hips into the now wet hole Soohyuk's feet are supplying him. “You are so desperate to get off that you would happily fuck my feet until your completion.” The demon says mockingly. Wolfgang feels too good to feel shame. The angel wants to please him and he realizes that the demon’s cock is still hard and untouched, he wants to taste it in his mouth again, but as soon as he moves forward to seal his lips on the tip, Soohyuk stops him with a hand sliding into his hair to pull his head back. “I want to finish with you filling me up.” 

Wolfgang knows about sex. He knows that when two people are married they come together as one, at least that is what he has been told all of his life. The angel is stunned that Soohyuk wants to come together as one when they are not married or even bonded, but he finds himself not opposed to the idea. 

“I would like to do that,” Wolfgang says. The demon laughs—Wolfgang’s heart swells at the beautiful sound. 

“Do you have any oil, angel?” Soohyuk asks. Wolfgang nods shamefully. He does have oil, he had stolen it from Earth the last time he had visited. He knows pleasuring himself is a sin, but he has proven he is no match for the temptations of desire. Wolfgang snaps his fingers and the oil appears. “Very good, holy one. Now slick your fingers with this.” Soohyuk removes his own robes completely and slides forward on the throne before bending his legs and resting them on either side of the throne, displaying his entrance to Wolfgang—Wolfgang’s heart starts pounding. “Do you know what to do with your fingers?” The angel nods and hesitantly moves his fingers to brush over the hole. 

Wolfgang wonders,  _ If demons are evil, why is Soohyuk’s entrance so pink and inviting? Why does it look so pure?  _

The angel slips a finger in and is pleased when the demon cries out. 

Wolfgang heard an, “Oh yes!” escape Soohyuk's mouth and then, “Just like that, holy one.” Wolfgang preens from the praise. 

Wolfgang adds another finger each time the demon requests him to do so. When he enters a fourth finger the demon starts to lose his composure. 

“I am ready for you to please me with your cock,” The demon keeps himself in the same position with his legs folded and spread. “Can you handle this task, angel?” Soohyuk looks at him and waits for a response, Wolfgang jerkily nods and starts to crowd in towards the demon. “Ah, ah, ah, that is not how we will do this.” The demon drops his legs and stands, then grabs Wolfgang to move him back to sitting on the throne. “I will ride you, holy one.” 

Soohyuk puts his knees on either side of Wolfgang’s thighs and grabs his cock—he positions it at his entrance. “Beg me to sit on your cock, angel.” Wolfgang is hot and ready. This is the most stimulation he has ever experienced in his life. The demon is making him feel pleasure in ways he never knew possible, to the point that he can think of nothing but receiving said pleasure. 

“Please, demon, sit on my c-cock.” Wolfgang begs. 

“Call me by my name, angel.” 

“Soohyuk, please sit on my c-” before he can finish, Soohyuk pressing the tip into his entrance—Wolfgang lets out a whine. The demon is going slowly, only taking it into his heat inch-by-inch. Just as Wolfgang is about to thrust up into him, Soohyuk places his hands on his thighs to keep him still. 

“You will take what I give you, holy one.” Soohyuk looks beautiful—His dark hair is a mess, glasses halfway down his nose, eyes are screwed shut from pleasure. The pleasure he is taking from Wolfgang—Wolfgang’s cock twitches at the thought, The angel prides himself in being the one to give the demon such pleasure. 

When Soohyuk bottoms out Wolfgang sees stars. 

The pace of the demon’s bouncing in his lap changes at every moment, he will slowly drag his hips up and down for several minutes only to slam them down hard and fast the next minute. Wolfgang is so close to his release that he squeezes Soohyuk's waist to keep himself from the release he desperately wants, but he wants to be good for the demon even more. 

“Are you close, angel?” Soohyuk asks, his voice shaky from the continuous thrusting of his hips down on Wolfgang’s cock. “I will allow you to come inside, but only after I tell you to do so.” Wolfgang moans at the thought of releasing his seed into Soohyuk. 

“I cannot hold it much longer.” Wolfgang whines. 

“You will.” With one more hard thrust down onto his arousal Wolfgang is overtaken by the white hot feeling of his release. 

  
  


It takes him several seconds to come back to himself, realizing the bouncing has stopped, he panics from disobeying what the demon had asked of him. “You came.” The demon says, his voice is neutral. Wolfgang is filled with dread. 

“I am sorry,” Wolfgang says apologetically, “I truly did try to hold it.” The demon lifts himself off of Wolfgang’s cock and stands, Wolfgang hates himself for groaning at the sight of a glob of his seed spilling onto the floor from the demon’s hole. 

“It is alright, holy one,” Soohyuk grabs his hands to lift him off the throne, then goes back to his original position with his legs bent and spread. The one pink and pure hole now swollen and soiled with his seed—Wolfgang lets out another groan. “You will make it up to me by cleaning up your mess.”

Wolfgang begins to snap his fingers when the demon asks, “What are you doing?” 

“Summoning a cloth to clean you with.” The demon smirks—beautiful and mischievous.

“You will clean me with your mouth.” Wolfgang pauses.  _ With his mouth? Is that not dirty?  _ Soohyuk laughs and the angel realizes he had asked the question out loud. “It is not dirty, impure yes, but not dirty.” 

“If something is impure doesn’t that make it dirty?” Wolfgang asks. The demon confuses Wolfgang. Every word he says the angel feels like he is more clueless than he was the moment before. 

“Is that what they teach you while you are on your knees for your God?” Wolfgang nods. “I am impure, would you call me dirty?” Soohyuk asks, sounding nervous. The demon is many things, but dirty is not one of them, maybe his mouth is dirty, but the rest of him is flawless and beautiful. 

“You are beautiful, not dirty.” Wolfgang says with certainty. His heart flutters when the demon blushes a beautiful red for the first time since he saw him. The angel would like to see that blush more, he thinks he could write poems about that blush. 

“Then you will clean me, holy one?” Soohyuk brings his hand down to his entrance, using two of his fingers to hold it open on display for him. Wolfgang rushes forward to seal his mouth around Soohyuk eagerly. 

The demon moans as Wolfgang prods his tongue against the entrance. The taste of his own seed mixed with the taste of Soohyuk on his tongue shouldn't be as heavenly as it is. Wolfgang looks up. Soohyuk is completely wrecked, his chest rising and falling quickly with all of his shaky breaths. The angel had enjoyed letting the demon take control of his body, but having him here like this, moaning and whimpering from his tongue, Wolfgang wants to consume him whole. He removes his mouth. 

“Do you like that, Soohyuk?” Wolfgang asks, sliding his fingers back into the hole to scoop out the last of his seed. “You should taste it as well.” Wolfgang lifts his fingers to the demon’s mouth, he eyes Wolfgang warily before opening his mouth to accept the warm digits. Wolfgang takes the demon’s cock in his other hand and begins to move his hand up and down. The demon’s tongue on his fingers is small and warm, a grainy texture to it, it sends a shiver up his spine. “You look like the embodiment of sin.” Wolfgang tells him. Soohyuk lets the fingers fall from his mouth. 

“For an angel, you like to sin.” 

“If sin is this beautiful, I am happy to be a sinner.” Wolfgang takes the demon’s arousal into his mouth once more and it only takes moments for Soohyuk to release his seed into his mouth. 

_______

The hours after are quiet and peaceful. Wolfgang had insisted the demon stay and lie in his arms, it hadn't taken much convincing. The garden of the sanctuary he ruled over was beautiful—lively with greenery and breeze. They were lying in the grass. Soohyuk wrapped in his arms, he can feel little exhales of warm air on his chest as the demon traces patterns with his fingers across his body. 

Sin was beautiful. 

Sin was lying in his arms. 

Wolfgang was alright with being a sinner. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @/wolfshin


End file.
